Kyosū
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: The imagination is a funny thing. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad- it all depends on the thinker. But what if sometimes, it's NOT just in your head but is in fact real? Mini-series of stories. SasuNaru friendship. Part III: Box
1. 135

**Author's Note:** So, after finishing Fighting Darkness *sob* I decided to drown myself in OHSHC AMVs and this FanFiction idea popped into my head- I hope you guys like it ^_^ To be honest, I might make this a mini-series because I've got a few ideas! That and it'll keep you going until the Fighting Darkness sequel. Most of these will be SasuNaru friendship and not yaoi (although there will be some on occasion). They're also mainly chibi/ otaku ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Misashi Kishimoto owns all 'Naruto' characters

**Warnings:** swearing, violence and upsetting themes

* * *

><p><strong>Kyosū- 135<strong>

Another plate smashed against the wall, dusting the floor with the snow of shattered porcelain. A blue eyed 10 year old watched with an entranced fear as the dust of the once whole plate fell onto the floor, no longer what it was once before. A sobbing caught his attention, and he looked cautiously around from his place behind the settee to see his mother sobbing, her red hair cascading over his shoulders as his step-father yelled abuse at her in his drunken rage. He eventually tired before storming out of the house. Scared for his mother, the blond crawled from around the settee and over to his mother who had fallen to her knees.

"Mum?" he asked softly, stroking her hair in comfort. The redhead looked up to see her son gazing at her with concern, which further set her into tears. Unsure of what to do, he pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"It's okay mum, he still loves you; he'll come back," the boy whispered. She broke away and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"You remind me of your father so much, Naruto," she whispered, stroking his blond hair. He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Run along and play; I'll clean up, 'kay?" she told her son. Naruto nodded before running off to explore the house. He ran along different corridors until he came across one that led down to the cellar. Originally, Naruto had never been down to the cellar, too scared of what might be down there but today, he felt brave. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. A flight of stairs led down into the darkness and so the boy trod carefully, hearing the wooden stairs creak under his feet, as he descended down into the unknown. Once he reached what he supposed was the bottom, he groped around for a light switch. Something metal and long brushed his hand, so he grasped it and pulled. There was a light buzzing and a fluorescent bulb flickered above him, bathing the cellar in an artificial glow.

Naruto walked around for what seemed like ten minutes, admiring the contents of the cellar. He must've walked around it three times when he first noticed it.

A door.

It was made with darkened mahogany, covered in dust, with spiders' webs clinging to it like a wet blanket. Underneath the dust and cobwebs, however, seemed to be a small plaque, tarnished with age. Not one to be outdone by curiosity, Naruto placed the sleeve of his orange hoodie over his hand and wiped the webs away. Blue eyes squinted in the light to read what the door said.

"The door- opens to your dreams, closes to your nightmares" he muttered aloud. Underneath the cursive writing was a number. '132'. Naruto eyed the doorknob warily before reaching out to grab it. The humming grew louder as his hand got closer to it and the small boy could feel heat radiating from the metal which made him hesitant to touch it. He took a deep breath and grasped it tightly, twisting it and pushing forwards. There was a loud whooshing noise that sped past the blond as he squeezed his eyes shut against the howling wind. Before he could fathom anything, he was being sucked in, the door slamming closed behind him- the small number now read the total of '133'

* * *

><p>When the blond awoke, it was to clear blue skies and a soft green meadow of grass beneath him. He took in his surroundings, noting a small river nearby. There was a forest in the distance and mountains beyond that. There was the distant chatter of a village not far off which fuelled the boy's desire to get back home. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his black shorts; he was just about to set off when something caught the back of his collar.<p>

"Hey!" he protested, trying to wriggle away from the person that had caught hold of him.

"Let me go!" he yelled, trying to kick the person who had now lifted him into the air and thrown him over their shoulder like a sack of spuds. He noticed that the person had a long black ponytail cascading down their back.

"Please let me go!" he cried, still struggling. The person sighed and put the boy down before crouching to his height. It was then that Naruto fully took in this man's appearance. The eyes were as dark as the hair and seemed to glitter in the light; two stress lines formed by his eyes, giving him an aura of wisdom and his smile was dazzling.

"Come now little one, I'm not going to hurt you," he told Naruto, ruffling blond spikes.

"What's your name mister?" Naruto asked shyly. The man chuckled.

"Uchiha Itachi, what's yours?" he asked. Naruto shifted slightly on the spot.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he replied gently. Itachi smiled.

"Well then Naruto, it's nice to meet you!" he told the blond before taking his hand and leading him to a small Japanese styled house near the edge of the meadow and by the river. As they grew nearer, Naruto grew nervous and started to lag behind a bit. Itachi smiled.

"Don't worry; everything'll be fine!" he reassured. Determined, Naruto nodded. As they approached the front door, it was shoved open by a small boy no older than Naruto with blue-black hair styled in the shape of a duck's butt.

"Aniki!" he cried out in joy, hugging his older brother. Itachi let go of Naruto's hand and swung his little brother around.

"Otouto!" he yelled back, and kept on spinning until the boy was squealing with laughter for him to stop. Naruto waited dejectedly by the door, not wanting to intrude on the family moment. Once he had been placed down, Sasuke noticed the blond.

"Is he another one from _there_?" he asked curiously. Itachi nodded wisely and Sasuke almost induced whiplash as he looked at the blond who was still staring at the ground. Sasuke ran up to him and tilted his head so that he could see the blond properly.

"What's your name?" he asked, still partially upside as he was trying to make eye-contact with the shy blond.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto," he whispered. Sasuke grinned.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" he replied enthusiastically. Naruto grinned back at him, much more cheerier than earlier. Itachi smiled gently as he saw the two starting to converse about something- only god knows what before something crossed his mind, causing him to frown. This situation reminded him of an incident about ten years ago when he was 8. A boy named Kyuubi with fiery red hair and maroon eyes had fallen mysteriously like this boy had. Kyuubi had then had to return and Itachi had been heartbroken at losing his friend; he couldn't let Sasuke go through that- he had to dispose of the blond before too much happened; but just looking at that innocent face, he found himself not wanting to harm him. A gust of wind made the blond shiver and Sasuke looked concerned.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked his new friend. Naruto shook his head.

"I best be going home- do you know how to get to Konoha from here?" he asked the slightly taller boy. Sasuke frowned before grinning.

"That's a good joke. You're in Konoha, dobe." The raven grinned. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked to Itachi as if wanting some sort of explanation- to which the older brother couldn't provide at that moment as someone had just walked up the front path.

"Okāsan!" Sasuke yelled, running towards the woman with raven hair. Once again, Naruto was nervously shuffling his feet. The woman embraced her youngest son and kissed him on the cheek whilst giving her older son a hug. She then turned to see Naruto.

"Itachi, who's-" her question was cut off as Sasuke dragged her down to whisper in her ear.

"That's Uzumaki Naruto. He's from _there_," Sasuke told her, pointing towards the floor as he did so. Her eyes widened with understanding and she smiled at the boy before walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Hello there Naruto-kun, how are you? My name's Mikoto." She told him, ruffling his hair. Naruto looked confused for a moment and gazed into the warm brown irises of the woman before him.

"I know your mother, Naruto and I also know your father. Minato and Kushina, right?" she asked, smiling pleasantly at the blond whose eyes seemed to light up at the mention of his parents.

"Really? How do you know them?" he asked in awe. The woman smiled sadly at him.

"We went to the same school," she told him. Naruto nodded eagerly and grinned.

"Would you like to stay for tea, Naruto? I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind," she told him. Naruto nodded eagerly and followed the Uchiha's into the house which had the same layout as his own but with no upstairs. There was, however, a cellar.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto sat on the former's futon, laughing and talking about their lives. Sasuke told Naruto of how his older brother was part of a prestigious force that helped maintain order in the town and Naruto relayed stories of how, after his father had died, his mother had become a nurse to help people with the illness that he had suffered from. Sasuke listened with intensity, nodding at every word the blond said, captivated by the life in his movement.<p>

"Say, Sasuke- can I tell you something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and shifted closer.

"Of course," he replied, leaning on his hands, willing to hear what the boy had to say.

"I- I don't want to go home. I love my mum to pieces but recently my step-dad hasn't been very nice," he whispered. Sasuke blinked slowly and stood up.

"Take my hand Naruto, I want to show you something," he whispered, extending his hand. Naruto took it and the raven lead him to the entrance to the cellar.

"I need you to know that none of this was your fault and don't worry, you're perfectly safe," Sasuke whispered as he grabbed Naruto's other hand and used it to open the door to the cellar.

"Sasuke? What's going on?" Naruto asked as the door swung open, revealing a flight of stairs. They were wooden and rickety, just like the ones in his own house.

"You haven't figured it out yet," Sasuke whispered as the two started to descend.

"Figured what out?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled as they reached the bottom, grabbing the light switch in his free hand and pulling. The cellar lit up, showing a few broken shelves and something red.

"Don't be scared, I'm right here," Sasuke whispered, kissing his friend on the forehead before letting go of his hand. Slowly, the ten year old advanced forward to where most of the damage was and placed his hands over his mouth when he saw the scene before him.

"Don't be scared Naru-chan; it's already happened. You just need to see it then we can let you have a place here in Konoha," Sasuke told his friend. Tears pricked the baby blues of the blond as he took in the sight of smashed up and overturned metal shelves. Underneath the heaviest of them, a small blond child with a puddle of red around his head. There was also a redheaded woman crying over the body.

"M-mum!" Naruto choked, running forward to try and touch her but the image disappeared in a wisp of smoke, leaving just the empty cellar and Sasuke behind.

"You died, Naruto- that's why you're here. Your dad's here too; he's the Hokage," Sasuke smiled. Naruto hiccupped.

"What about my mum! She won't be able to survive living with my step-dad!" he sobbed. Sasuke smiled knowingly.

"She'll be here soon if the tales of what my mother told me about her are true. She'll never leave her baby's side," he whispered, once more taking hold of the tan hand and leading him up the cellar stairs.

"Hey Sasuke, do we age here?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke chuckled.

"Yes, we do age and when the time comes, we move on up higher," Sasuke explained, pointing upwards as he did so.

"Everybody gets their own place here- it's a rule that's been set down from up top," Sasuke explained, smiling. Naruto sniffed.

"Will I be staying with you then?" he asked. Sasuke smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately for us, no. You'll be with your father and when your mother arrives, she'll join you two. But you're welcome to visit us any time you like!" Sasuke told the blond, who nodded in acceptance. Sasuke smiled.

"I really like you Naruto," he told the boy who was currently attached to his hand. Naruto blushed and smiled back.

"I really like you too Sasuke," he mumbled. Sasuke smiled but his head perked up when he heard a joyous yell from the front garden.

"Looks like your mum's here," he smiled. Naruto returned it once more, squeezing the hand tighter.

"Yup, she never leaves her baby's side," he grinned. Sasuke chuckled and led the blond out to the front garden where his mother was waiting.

"Naruto!" she cried out, running towards her baby boy. Naruto grinned and was swept up into a massive hug.

"Mum, mum! Dad's here too! He's Hokage!" Naruto yelled joyously. Kushina sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Mum, why are you crying?" Naruto asked as he was set down. The redhead then gave her son the most dazzling smile he had ever seen.

"I'm just so happy," she told her son before a voice interrupted her.

"Kushina! Naruto!" Everyone turned around to see a blond male running up to them.

The Uzumaki's and Uchiha's had finally been re-united.

* * *

><p>There was silence in the Uzumaki residence when the front door burst open, revealing a drunken man with pitch black hair. A bottle of sake was swinging at his side as he felt along the wall for the light-switch.<p>

"Kushina? Naruto you little brat! Where are you?" he yelled drunkenly, only to be met with silence. Angered, he took off to the lounge, intent on watching some TV. His hand groped the wall for the light switch which he found in eventually. He flicked it up to be met with what he could only describe as horror. Kushina was hanging from the ceiling fan by her ex-husbands favourite scarf. Naruto was on the sofa with a severe head injury; it wouldn't have surprised the man if the boy was already dead. He fell onto his behind and scooted back towards the cellar where the door had mysteriously grown a dark plaque and blood-red cobwebs. His hand touched the door which swung open instantly. Six pairs of hands grabbed him -three pairs of tan, three pairs of alabaster- and dragged him backwards into a soaring heat from which he'd never come back. The number on the door then changed.

_135_

* * *

><p><strong>So! This is my new mini-series which has no plotline or timeline whatsoever! I know this one is a bit angsty and dark (and the next one's a tad angsty too) but I liked it :3 So, please review?<strong>

**I really shouldn't be doing this- I mean, it's 5.25 am and I have school in about 2 hours. Clever me XD But still, I hope you liked this enough to leave your thoughts!**


	2. Destruction

**Author's Note:** Here we have the delayed second chapter of 'Kyosū'! This one was actually thought of the other night when I was ill- oh how my sick mind does cruel things! So, on with the chapter I go!

**Warnings:** Upsetting themes, swearing, violence, blood. Just sayin'

**Disclaimer:** *sobs* Don't go there- please, just don't go there! Misashi Kishimoto owns them all!

**NB**: _Italics_= past events.  
>Normal text= the present.<br>**Bold**= Questions asked in the meetings

* * *

><p><strong>Kyos<strong>**ū****- Destruction**

_Flames. _

_A lot of them._

_Shouting._

_Blood._

_Blond._

_Sobbing._

_Sirens. _

_And then there were the white walls, scratchy blankets and fake sympathetic voices. The absence of tan and blond. The absence of that loud mouth. But not for long. Soon enough, he was by his side, holding his hand as the medics wheeled him down the halls. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and clenched the hand tighter as they turned right into the ER._

"_The other's flat-lining!"_

"_We've lost him!" _

"_At least Uchiha is safe. We need him to tell us what happened."_

"_Sasuke, SASUKE! What happened?"_

"_We need to transfer you to the psychiatric ward. You've been traumatised."_

"_He'll speak eventually."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke, what happened that night?<strong>

* * *

><p>"What night?" the raven asked the silver haired man in reply. Kakashi Hatake noticed that the attention of the raven wasn't on him but on something behind him- the sliding door to be precise.<p>

* * *

><p>Patient's Name: Uchiha Sasuke<p>

Date of Birth: 23rd July 1995

Blood Type: AB

Diagnosis: Traumatisation after Death of a friend on 10th October 2011. PTS verified.

Other Notes: Claims that friend 'Uzumaki Naruto' is always present. Talk to said 'Naruto'. Had a friend by the same name that died on 10th October 2011. Sensitive to conversations about family.

* * *

><p>"On the 10th October. What happened?" Kakashi Hatake asked once more, shifting his position in the chair. Briefly, he noticed that Sasuke had a glazed look in his onyx eyes as he stared at the chair by the door, a small smile twitching on his lips.<p>

"What's going on Sasuke?" Kakashi asked his patient, looking over his shoulder. As he did, the raven chuckled and muttered a soft 'dobe'. Eyes softening as he did so. Kakashi's visible eye widened at the soft emotion that had come from the usually stoic boy.

"Who's a dobe, Sasuke?" he asked. The change was instant; one moment he was warm and open, the next he was cold and closed.

"Why do you want to know?" he snapped. Kakashi leant back at the outburst but let his posture relax at the note of fear in the boy's voice. He was scared for some reason.

"I want to see through your eyes Sasuke- and only you can grant me that privilege." The silver-haired man reasoned. Sasuke looked doubtful for a moment, looked to the door- eyes softening once more- before he turned back to his psychiatrist.

"Naruto," he whispered, looking down at his lap. A visible grey eye widened and the pencil started to move across the paper.

"Hm? What's he up to this time?" he asked, making note of how Sasuke's posture tensed up. Kakashi was slightly on guard, fearing another outburst- but he relaxed when Sasuke let out a chuckle.

"Don't go out of that door- an eraser will hit you otherwise." He chuckled and burst out laughing at something that Kakashi couldn't hear. Kakashi chuckled and stood up, content with the progress they'd made. Last time, Sasuke had gone into a rage and refused to say anything for half an hour.

"I'll take my chances," he commented, stepping outside. His eyes widened as he felt something hit him on the head and then land on the floor. Cautiously, he glanced down to see the eraser for the recreational room's chalkboard. He looked back to Sasuke who had a blank look in his eyes once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke, you know that Naruto's dead. Why don't you just face it?<strong>

* * *

><p>After that session, the raven was furious. Pacing his room, he snarled when his reflection caught the mirror above his sink.<p>

"Calm down, teme." came the bored voice from the corner of his room where on a chair, sat a blond with blue eyes and whisker markings on his cheeks. Sasuke rounded on him, about to shout, but he felt his anger ebb away as the blond smiled at him.

"It's just them being stupid. You can still see me, right?" he asked. Sasuke sighed and nodded, sitting back onto his bed.

"Dobe," was the affectionate insult.

"Teme," was the just as affectionate reply.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm going to get you Sasuke. Nothing can stop me either," came a silky voice from within the dark corners of the room. Sasuke sat up straight in his bed, breathing quick.<em>

"_Itachi! Stay away from me!" he gasped as another raven approached him, holding a knife that was dripping with something red and warm._

"_It's a shame that that blond was so adamant to defend you," he chuckled, still stepping closer. Onyx eyes dilated in fear._

"_Naruto!" he gasped, jumping up, shoving past his older brother and freezing when he pulled the door open. Naruto was leant against the wall, blood coming from his lips and a gash in his side. His mobile phone screen was lit up though, showing the 999 number on the screen. The call had been going on for 7 minutes, 39 seconds and counting. Another deep chuckle._

"_Mother and Father were so weak too," Itachi whispered as Sasuke crashed down to the floor, vision fuzzy, warmth slipping down his side._

"_N-Naruto, M-mother, F-father!" he gasped. Behind him, Itachi just laughed as he watched his baby brother crawl towards the blond._

"_N-no!" was the gasp of the 16 year old. There was the sound of a liquid being poured and a match being struck before there was a lot of smoke._

_That was when the sirens came._

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat up, gasping in his bed but before he could let out the sob that was threatening to consume him, a hand was pressed over his own.<p>

"Shh, Sasuke- it was just a nightmare," Instantly the raven knew who it was.

"Naruto!" he gasped, reaching for the blond and pulling him close. Naruto smiled slightly.

"It'll be okay Sasuke. Don't worry. I'm not going to leave," was the whispered reply from the 15 year old. Sasuke had always marvelled at how, even though the incident had happened almost year ago, Naruto hadn't seemed to age a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Sasuke, the one year anniversary of the deaths are tomorrow- what do you plan to do?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's head snapped up. This was a new person- she was head of the mental institute and Sasuke didn't like her. Sasuke didn't like the place at all. The nurses were mean and the blankets were scratchy.<p>

"If you'll allow it, I'll visit my parents' grave," he replied coldly, but softened his gaze once more when he saw Naruto making faces behind the nurse's back. He almost broke into a chuckle.

"Are you not going to visit Naruto's grave?" she asked, golden eyes surveying onyx once they had softened. Sasuke growled.

"Naruto doesn't have a grave- he's fine!" he bit out. Tsunade growled in return.

"I hate that it has to come to this but it has to be done. Sasuke! Naruto. Is. DEAD!" she yelled. Panic overtook the raven as he glanced to the blond who looked shocked and upset.

"FUCK YOU!" Sasuke roared, standing up and slapping her across the face. Almost as if they had been waiting, more nurses appeared to restrain the Uchiha that was lashing out.

"You bitch! How dare you say that?_!_" he roared, trying to get at her, tears making their way down his face for reasons unknown.

"You don't know what happened! YOU NEVER WILL!" he screamed, raven bangs swinging madly around his face as he yelled. Tsunade sat, shocked at the outburst.

"You need to open your eyes, Sasuke." She whispered as he was taken out, still screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Why did you do that Sasuke? What upset you so much?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed in relief- this time it was Kakashi asking him the questions. He'd been sedated and sent to his room- by now it was 8.30pm.<p>

"She said that Naruto was dead. He's not- he's right there," he replied, shakily lifting a finger and pointing to the sink where- visible only to Sasuke- the blond was leaning and grinning. Kakashi widened his eyes as he looked at the blank space that the raven was pointing at. Hanging around the neck of the tap was a small blue crystal necklace. He looked back to Sasuke who was still shaking slightly.

"I'll go speak with Tsunade. Get some rest," Kakashi told the raven, who just nodded, staring at the sink, eyes never leaving the blue crystal necklace.

Kakashi closed the door behind him and locked it before walking towards the main office. Tsunade sat there, an ice-pack on her cheek. She glowered at the silver haired man as he entered but stopped as she noticed his posture.

"I know how he's linked," he whispered. Tsunade looked up with questioning.

"But I must implore you not to tell him that Naruto's dead. Wait until tomorrow and I'll sort it out," he told the blonde who just snarled.

"He needs to know that he's dead, Kakashi- otherwise he'll never recover!" she snapped. Kakashi glared in return.

"You think I don't know that? But think about this. He recovers. Then what? His whole family was murdered- his best friend included! His brother is in prison with no remorse at what happened! What does he have to live for? Isn't it better to live in an illusion and happy?" he strained. Tsunade's eyes softened.

"Kakashi, I know that after what happened to you that you may be somewhat lenient but-"

"But nothing, Tsunade! I can see that 'Naruto' is still alive! Even if it is in spirit! I see that blond boy every time that Sasuke scolds him with a 'dobe'. His eyes soften and in them I see the boy that sacrificed his life for Sasuke. Every time that Sasuke has nightmare and I'm there for him- how he clings to me and calls him the name he so much desires and he can fully rest! Every time when he sets something up and then scolds Naruto for it- it's more than just PTS! He's adopted Naruto's personality and for that reason, Naruto is still alive!" he almost yelled. Tsunade just looked on in shock.

"It can't be!" she stressed. Kakashi calmed himself down and closed his eyes.

"I know how it's held together though. Let me handle Sasuke tomorrow and it'll all be over. I promise." He told the head doctor, who just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>So, today's the one year anniversary. How are you Sasuke; Naruto?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked up in surprise and spun his head to the right where a blond boy was looking easily just as confused. Nobody had addressed him directly before. Taking caution, Sasuke turned back to Kakashi, whose attention was on the space to the right of him, staring directly at Naruto.<p>

"We're good, thanks," Sasuke replied, directing all attention to him- not comfortable that someone was staring at Naruto that way. Kakashi's eye crinkled up into an upside-down 'U' as he spoke.

"That's good then. What do you two have planned after my little Q and A session then?" he asked, not bothering to take any notes. Sasuke was starting to panic now- not noticing that other people could see his blond. Naruto himself was starting to fidget now.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, opening his eye. Sasuke was starting to hyperventilate and looked towards Naruto for help who looked just as confused and scared.

"G- go away!" Sasuke gasped, his actions mirrored by the blond. Kakashi stood up and approached the raven- where around his neck, a blue crystal was hanging.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He yelled, trying to get the large hands off of the leather strip that the crystal was hanging off.

"NO!" he screamed as, without any effort, Kakashi held him back and took the necklace. Sasuke glanced to Naruto who seemed to fading.

"Sasuke!" was the panicked yell from the blond. A gust of wind blew blond locks around- a breeze that went unfelt by the raven and the grey haired man as he examined the necklace. Tears stung onyx eyes as a door appeared behind the blond.

"Sasuke! Don't leave me!" Naruto yelled as he was blasted back. As if coming out of a trance, Sasuke leapt up and tackled Kakashi to get the necklace. Kakashi was shocked by the sudden weight and flew to the floor- hitting his head as he did so. Blinking stars away, he watched as Sasuke screamed- the necklace flying through the air- Sasuke scrambled up, trying to catch it- it fell to the floor with a light thud, pointing towards the wall length mirror where in its reflection, visible only to the raven, stood the blond. The crystal cracked. Sasuke was petrified as the door opened up and his friend disappeared once more.

Once more.

A sense of déjà vu.

Flashes of light.

_Flames._

_Sobbing._

_From him._

_He was sobbing as he clutched his best friend closer. The flames licked his body._

"_Sasuke," Naruto coughed and Sasuke shushed him, stroking his hair._

"_Shh, dobe- it'll be fine." He whispered, stroking the tan cheeks next._

"_Sasuke- if I don't make it, take my necklace," he choked, coughing up blood. Onyx eyes dilated in fear as something light was pressed into his hand._

"_No, Naruto- you'll be fine! I promise!" he sobbed, clutching the body closer to his._

_He was wheeled in on the stretcher, blue crystal still in his hand. He couldn't feel Naruto's presence anymore- he felt empty. Almost as if in a trance, he squeezed the crystal in his hand. But now that he thought back on it- it was hard, small- not the hand he longed for…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke? Are you okay? You haven't spoken for a week now.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Blank onyx eyes looked up to see his doctor, Kakashi Hatake, staring at him. Behind his doctor, Uzumaki Naruto was drawing profanities on the whiteboard, chuckling away. And so Sasuke chuckled too.<em>

_Kakashi watched as Sasuke stood up and walked over to the whiteboard, and started to draw profanities on it- sit back down, and then chuckle twice._

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke? Are you okay? You haven't spoken for a week now.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blank onyx eyes looked up to see his doctor, Kakashi Hatake, staring at him. Behind him- there was no-one. There was no blond. Around the raven's neck, however, was a glued together crystal, attached to a leather strip. Kakashi's head tilted as he looked towards the raven.<p>

Ever since the session a week ago when Sasuke had collapsed, shouting and screaming. He'd tried to smash the mirror, cutting up his fists at the same time. The same fists just clenched, bandaged, on his lap as he looked at his doctor.

Kakashi sighed.

"You were meant to progress after this stage, Sasuke." Kakashi told him, almost flinching at the glare that was directed his way.

Another sigh.

"We'll continue this tomorrow," he summarised, earning just a small nod from the silent Uchiha. Sasuke was escorted back to his room by Kakashi and was handed a small plastic cup that was filled with a few different types of pills.

"Bottoms up," Kakashi commented. Sasuke just stared at the cup and then looked back to Kakashi.

"I can't," was the choked reply. Kakashi's eye widened as the raven crashed to the floor.

"I can't!" he sobbed. Kakashi just held the boy closer.

"NARUTO!" the raven called, grabbing onto the coat of his doctor. Kakashi sighed, pulling him closer.

"It'll get better Sasuke. Naruto's in a better place now- I promise!" he whispered to the sobbing raven. The two sat there for a long time, the raven sobbing and the man comforting. It was going to be a long time before Sasuke could recover- but Kakashi was going to be with him every step of the way. And together, they would heal the one that had been through so much. The destruction of the mind that had been through so much would settle and mellow, leaving only a small mess to clean up. But the heart would take longer to heal. There would always be a gap that solely belonged to Naruto- and no amount of pills could heal that.

After all, destruction of the mind is one thing.

Destruction of the heart is another story.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! More angsty friendship. Yeah, never let me get a fever otherwise you get this XD<strong>

**Hope you thought this good enough to review? I mean, it wasn't the best, but hey! The next one should be better :P**


	3. Box

**Author's Note:** I feel bad for writing a lot of depressing stuff- so here's something light-hearted and chibi- it's kinda based off a true story from when I was a kid too. But yeah, happy one this time :P

**Warnings:** So much fluff that you will DIE!

**Disclaimer:** I lost the court case for ownership- but I'm trying!

* * *

><p><strong>Kyos<strong>**ū****- Box**

"We're taking off!" came the voice of the 4 year old blond boy inside the cardboard box. A colander sat atop blond locks as he sat inside the storage component but for Uzumaki Naruto, he was getting ready to blast off into space to planet ramen!

The buttons were beeping and he reached for the gear stick.

"Preparing to launch in three, two, one, BLAST OFF!" he yelled, grinning with glee as the ship around him started to vibrate, crayoned lights flashing everywhere.

"Planet Ramen, here I come!" he yelled, giggling like a maniac as he dodged the asteroids known as the settee and ironing board. Kushina looked down at her son who was whizzing around the room with the colander on his head.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun's coming over in a minute!" she told the blond who was off in another planet, buzzing into the kitchen and then up the stairs to his bedroom where he jumped onto his bed.

"We have landed!" he whispered, taking the first steps onto the soft surface of Planet Ramen. Cautiously, he took his steps until there was rumble from down below. He ran to the white wooden portal that separated him from the rest of the planet and glanced down a spiral to see yet another portal.

Invaders.

Aliens.

Naruto sucked in a breath and hid at the top of the spiral, watching- waiting for the aliens to appear. The glass portal opened to reveal a strange species indeed.

The Duck-butt.

Scared, he hid behind the banister and waited for the alien to appear at the top of the spiral. There were approaching footsteps of the life form and the blond found his breath quickening, his pulse racing.

'_So this is what it's like to be an astronaut,'_ he thought with a great glee, flattening himself against the banister now.

"Dobe?" called the alien. Naruto gasped and faced the species from the top of the spiral.

"They got Sasuke-kun!" he squeaked as he faced the almighty Duck-Butt of doom. Sasuke just blinked and continued up the stairs- eyeing the colander on the dobe's head.

"Are you on Planet Ramen again?" he asked, walking up to the child who just pouted and folded his arms.

"No! I must be on Planet Duck-Butt seeing as you're here!" he replied, facing away from the Uchiha. Sasuke blinked and tilted his head before breaking out into a smile.

"Welcome to planet Duck-Butt then," he replied with a grin, pulling the colander off of the blond locks. Naruto looked devastated and fell to the floor.

"Nu! Sasuke-kun! I can't breathe!" the blond cried, making small motions and clutching a hand to his chest. Sasuke chuckled and crouched down to the height of the blond below him placing a small kiss to the tan forehead.

"There we go! Now you are invincible, no matter where you go!" he chirped, pulling the blond up by his small hand. Naruto looked to Sasuke with big blue eyes before a smile broke out over his face.

"You'w my hero Sasuke!" he cried, tackling the raven to the floor and chuckling as they rolled into his room. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and hugged the blond back.

"Only always. Now should we get back to planet Earth for dinner?" Sasuke asked, sitting on the bed by the rocket. Naruto looked sad for a while.

"But don't you have to stay with the Duck-Butts?" he asked, pouting slightly. Sasuke chuckled.

"Of course not- now let's go home!" he stressed, Naruto chuckled and nodded before jumping into the rocket.

"We're going home!" he yelled, jumping off the bed, Sasuke with him in the box. Taking a deep breath, he rushed towards the spiral, making a rickety and dangerous journey through the asteroid field- past the glass portal and back into his living room in time for Kushina to come out of the kitchen with a glass of water. She glanced down at the two boys who were on the sofa, chuckling away. She sighed and smiled.

"So boys, who wants McDonalds?" she asked, earning two cheers in return.

Sometimes she swore they were on another planet.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniff* It's not as long as the others- but it's cuter, less depressing and so much fluffier! It's even better when you're listening to 'Fuzzy Blue Lights' by Owl City- or 'Galaxies'. Either way, Owl City is brilliant :P<strong>

**So yeah, REVIEW! *RAAWWWRR!***


End file.
